Not Just a Pretty Face
by Totallyquirky
Summary: Angela knows she's got quite the crush on a certain DS, but she doesn't care.


******Characters/Pairing(s): **Angela, DS Matt Devlin

**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count:** ~1500  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Law & Order nor it characters/actors. I'm just borrowing them.  
**Summary: **Ange knows what it is about Matt.**  
Warnings: **References to episodes but no direct spoilers.

* * *

Not Just a Pretty Face

She remembers her first day in the office, his bright smile, blue eyes and the quick "Hiya" he'd given her while balancing the receiver of his phone between his shoulder and ear, while simultaneously skimming a file.

The girls downstairs had warned her about him and at the same time been green with envy, "he's a flirt and a charmer" they'd giggled, "don't take anything too seriously" they'd said.

Now she wasn't sure if it was a dig or helpful advice, or maybe even a warning. Them saying, "you're not good enough." or "we saw him first." Or perhaps he really was a love 'em and leave 'em type and they didn't want to see her hurt.

Whatever it was it didn't stop her crush. That's all it is, a distraction to help pass the time.

So what if she sometimes put his stuff to the top of the pile, it's only when there aren't priority cases pending. DI Chandler has never said anything, although she is beginning to suspect Chandler of having a soft spot for a certain Detective Sergeant.

And is it really anyone's business if she buys an extra Krispy Kreme on a Friday morning, she'd get one for Ronnie too if he didn't complain that doughnuts shouldn't be "glazed" but covered in sugar. It's just a doughnut after all and his "what would I do without you?" followed by a groan of pleasure that really shouldn't be unleashed on anyone - unless said anyone is horizontal - is just his way of saying "Thank you Ange".

The other guys in the office just roll their eyes at her, "You can do better than him Ange" and "you don't want a fella who spends longer doin' his hair that you" and her personal favourite, "What's pretty boy got that I haven't?" Her reply is to laugh graciously and tell them they're delusional.

Okay so she'll admit the handsome face and cheeky smile caught her eye and the flirty nature and boyish charm drew her in, but it's the little things she likes about him keeping her there, the fact that when he sits at her desk he'll play with Fred the Teddy bear her niece gave her, the way he has no concept of personal space when he is focused on a case, that the minute he enters the office he has to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves. The sheepish smile he gives her when he's had a heavy one the night before and being moaned at by the Guv, the "yes mum" he mutters under his breath along with the smile and wink that come her way if she is near.

He's passionate about his job, protective of the vulnerable and not in that _Knight in Shining Armour _way that a few of the lads round the station think they are, he just can't seem to believe that people can really be as evil, twisted or messed up as his job keeps proving, and part of her loves that he can still be so easily shocked by human nature. That somewhere deep down in there lurking behind that smart mouth and bravado is a young boy desperate to believe that there are "perfect" people somewhere out there.

He may complain from time to time, especially about "rat infested, pee ridden rubbish skips" or more worryingly "Ronnie's sofa bed" (she didn't like to ask) but she knows he likes to make a difference and when her help means they get a break in the case they'll buy her lunch or take her out for a drink, and she'll happily sit and listen to Ronnie tease him about the barmaid or waitress who can't seem to stop looking over and enjoys watching him blush like a school boy.

From time to time he'll come to her for advice, she smiles and tries not to laugh at his genuine confusion or knock to his ego. She'll never forget him asking her if she'd ever thought he was gay, "Why?" She'd asked, biting her tongue so she didn't ask about any man crush he might have. He'd shaken his head at first, the two cute little lines above his nose at the corner of his eyebrow deepening. "No, it's just that this woman said I looked like a Kylie fan". She suspects she'd gone purple from trying not to laugh if the look and the blush from him was anything to go by but he laughed softly and said he was sorry, that is was a stupid thing to ask. She shook her head and apologised for laughing but he just grinned and asked if "that's a no then?" and she had nodded.

She suspects he really only asks her because he's aware of her feelings about him and that he knows she'll boost his self esteem but the other part of her realises (and relishes) that he also asks her because he trusts her not to laugh outright at him, that he knows he can be his idiot self around her and she won't hold it against him, won't judge him for it. That sometimes he can be just as self conscious, just as unconfident as the rest of us mere mortals and when he's feeling a little vulnerable and emotionally knocked about, he'll come to her, for a giggle, an ego boost and a cuppa - that she'll make him - plus the two chocolate digestives she'll slip him when no one is looking.

He can just be himself with her and she appreciates that, nurtures it to an extent.

She knows it's silly but she can't get his kiss out of her head. It was such a random moment, done out of competitiveness so as not to be knocked from her top spot, but she likes that he worries about being her favourite. Yes, she knows it means he knows, but he doesn't seem worried about it, actually the fact he isn't embarrassed about Angela fancying him makes her like him more, god knows she's known guys who would have behaved like arseholes upon finding out.

She had jokingly thought that she'd never wash that cheek again, and it was all the talk downstairs by lunch. Although to hear them tell it was far more dramatic, apparently he dipped her back and Charlie on the desk had asked if he'd slipped her the tongue. Obviously she didn't answer just smirked as she left.

He tells her about Alesha and how helpless he feels that he can't fix it. She tells him just to let Alesha know that he's there if she needs him and that's really all anyone can do in this situation, to know that their friends are there for them. He gives her a knowing smile and a one armed hug, and she tells him it isn't herself she is referring to but she knows how it feels to be him in these circumstances and if he ever wants to talk she's always available, he says she's "to good for this earth" she knows she's not but it's lovely to hear and what's really great is that he genuinely seems to means it.

It's been hard lately, the tension between Ronnie and him can sometimes feel a little suffocating but she knows they'll get back on track. They've had their moments in the past and always worked it out. This is just going to take a little longer than a frank discussion and a pint in the local.

They've talked about it, just the both of them alone in the squad room or the cafe on the corner when they've popped out to get a change of scenery. Talked about how he feels he did Ronnie an injustice in trying to protect him and his profession. She listens and tries not to let him know that her heart broke a little seeing them so at odds with one another. She smiles sadly when she tells him that Ronnie is just hurt at finding out the guy he thought was a friend screwed him over and that he isn't mad at anyone (not even Jimmy) but just angry at himself and coming to terms with his own ignorance and faith in someone who ultimately didn't deserve it.

He says that part of him wishes that he left it alone and not got all involved, trying to do "what's right". She knows that isn't true. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself for doing that and she tells him so "that's complete crap and you and I both know it. You did the right thing and Ronnie knows that. People have been living with their mistakes for a long time and now they've faced them and will learn to make peace with them. Stop feeling guilty for that." She blushes at her forthright speech but she squeezes his arm and gives him a smile. She isn't chastising him just trying to make him see that he hasn't let anyone down, least of all himself.

The rest of the squad room seem to be avoiding them both, not wanting to get caught in possible cross fire but she refuses, her boys will be fine and in time they'll be tighter than ever. She jokingly called them Butch and Sundance once only to cause an argument as who was considered better looking Newman or Redford that went on for days and eventually resulted in a station wide poll. Redford won by one vote. She suspects Ronnie voted just to shut him up in the end.

She's had time to get to know him, to get past the face and physique, the charm and the flirting. Scratched that well varnished exterior and get to know the man underneath. The rest of the guys might call him a pretty boy or make crude suggestions about him and DI Chandler's 'soft spot' - obviously not in either's presence - but if there is one thing she knows for sure it's that DS Matt Devlin is not just a pretty face.

Finis


End file.
